View From Heaven
by canucksgirl
Summary: Sequel to Two Weeks From Twenty...Sharpay on Troy's death...Takes place 1 year after Troy's death...Troypay...


Yay! Another HSM Oneshot Songfic! Another Yellowcard song!

So this is the sequel to Two Weeks From Twenty and the marking of my fourth fanfic. This is a Troypay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellowcard (technically i think Capitol Records does...) and I do not own High School Musical (Disney does)_

* * *

_

_i'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
i just aint the same without you in my life_

I'm so tired. My eyes are sore from crying so much. It's been one year since you, how can I say this without crying. Passed on? Can you believe that it has been one whole year Troy? Life sucks without you around. I put on a strong face for them. But they all know, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and Zeke. They know that inside I'm truly broken, but no one's taking it harder than me and your parents. I moved back to Albuquerque since you died. I visit your parents a lot. They treat me like the daughter they never had. They still have pictures of you. They still have that large family portrait they took with you when you were 16. And underneath, is a picture of me. Every time I look at it I feel like crying. It's just not the same without you here.

_late night drives, all alone in my car  
i can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone_

Sometimes when I drive, I hear our favorite songs. I even heard our song once. I had to pull over to the side of the road just to concentrate on it. I haven't heard it for so long. I cried for a while and drove home. I still have a picture of you and me in the car. I still love you. I still can't believe that you're no longer here.

_and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

Sometimes when I think of you, I think to myself. I know that you're looking down on me right now and smiling. My guardian angel. I really do believe you are in heaven, since you were such a sweet soul Troy. I'm pretty sure that if we all knew you were now an angel in heaven, we'd be able to go through another year.

_feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you_

When I'm feeling sad and coldhearted, just like my Ice Queen days, I think of you. I think of how you were so good at basketball. I think about our first date, our song and how we were always together. I still remember that day when you left for the war. I remember how hard I had cried and tears begin to well up in my eyes. You promised that you would be back, but I'm still waiting here, aren't I?

_i only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
i wish that i had gone up with you too_

When I sleep, I dream that you had never left. That I became a famous actress and you the most popular and skilled player in the history of the NBA and that we would live happily ever after. Then I think to myself. Not everyone has happy endings like those in the movies right? Sometimes I even wish I had died and gone to heaven with you. Then we would be together forever. Like you had promised so long ago by giving me that precious promise ring. I still have it. I wear it and look at it whenever I feel like I need you.

_and i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

I still look to you as my guardian angel. I know you're looking down here at me Troy. I know you still love me. The world means nothing to me now. I still hope that I can live another year without you Troy.

_you wont be comin' back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say goodbye  
_

There's still one thing that bugs me though. We never had a goodbye. I never got to say I love you or goodbye to you. I miss you dearly. I'm praying for the day that I go up there to meet you.

_and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
i hope that all is well in heaven  
cause it's all shot to hell down here  
i hope that i find you in heaven  
cause i'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say gooooodbye_

_'It's now my turn to wait for you Sharpay. I promise you that I'll wait. You'll love it up here.'

* * *

_

What do you think? R&R pls! 


End file.
